zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Quarantine
Quarantine is the eleventh episode in Season 3 and the 37th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on March 25, 2007. Plot When Quinn accidentally spills her own germ in their dorm room, the girls, along with Logan, Chase, and Michael are quarantined in their room until it is proved to be safe. However, they begin to drive each other crazy: Michael is very hungry, Lola keeps screaming to practice for a role, Logan is obsessed with looking at himself in the mirror, and Chase begins to cough violently, Quinn is worried that Mark may be cheating on her, and Zoey has to miss a date with an extremely cute guy named Danny. Dustin gets pressured by Zoey and Quinn to fix their problems. Episode Trivia *Danifer is played by Austin Butler, who later plays James in Season 4. Butler remains the only actor on Zoey 101 to play two characters. *There is a poster of the Gorillaz album, Demon Days, in Zoey's dorm room. *This episode marks the first time that Zoey is actually interested in a guy. *This is the first episode in a while where Chase gets jealous. This happens upon him hearing about Zoey's date with Danny. *Quinn seems to show an unusual antagonistic side in this episode for the following reasons: **When Dustin told Quinn that he fell down a hill, Quinn did not care and told him to get back to work. **Quinn shot Zoey with a laser multiple times after Zoey said that she wanted to use Dustin to solve her problem. **Quinn shot Maria with a laser out of unnecessary jealousy. **Quinn called Logan stupid for no apparent reason even though she gave him a compliment shortly after. Logan responded to this by saying, "Um, thanks?" **Quinn took Maria's shoe off her foot out of anger. However, she did apologize for everything after Maria explained what she and Mark were doing together. **When Quinn and Zoey were arguing over the phone, Quinn said that if Dustin failed to keep Mark and Maria "from falling in love with each other," it was his fault even though Dustin never caused the problem. *Zoey wears the same shirt in this episode as she did at the end of Chase's Girlfriend. *Zoey is barefoot while sleeping near the end of the episode; revealing she didn’t wear socks with her pink converses. *This episode was available on the Season 1 DVD as a bonus episode over a month before it premiered on television. *Quinn's love of baby food was established in Webcam. *This is the first time that Lola loses her voice from screaming too much which makes her feel shocked until the next day her voice returns and feels glad about it. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen Guest Starring *Austin Butler as Danifer Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes